


Getting Along for Now

by outofnothing



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, WonderTrev Secret Santa, holiday party, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofnothing/pseuds/outofnothing
Summary: A Justice League holiday party, some awkward introductions, and enjoying a Christmas miracle.This is the for 2018 Wondertrev Secret Santa Exchange!





	Getting Along for Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the for 2018 Wondertrev Secret Santa Exchange! For wonderfreakingwoman. Happy holidays, friend.   
> So, this takes place in a hypothetical post Wonder Woman 2 universe where Steve is revived in 2018. It also takes from some comic canon, like Diana's Virginia house. Also, Steve's new life heads into the trajectory of his current comic canon.

“I don’t know, Diana.”

“It will be fun. You’ll get to meet some of the other league members.”

“It sounds like disaster waiting to happen. I’m still new to everything and I have a bunch of stuff to catch up on­­–”

She wraps her arms around his waist, and tilts her head to the side.

He groans.

A week later, he found himself in front Wayne Manor in a suit that feels a little tight around the edges. _That’s the style_ , she assured him. It was his first time wearing a suit since his air force graduation and that was a long time ago, to say the least. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Diana had a bottle of wine in one hand and her other arm laced in his.

“Don’t worry so much,” Diana nudged his shoulder. They were about the same height with her heels on.

“Me? Worry?”

He glanced over at her. She wore a modest, deep red dress that ran along her body like liquid silk. Nothing too fancy, but enough to make his mouth fall into an awkward gape. She patted his arm.

Alfred opened the door and graciously took the wine. “You know Bruce has more than enough alcohol here.”

“Just wanted to be polite.”

“Always appreciated, Ms. Prince. And who is this?” Alfred tried to hide his amused smirk, but his voice could not hide the delightful curiosity.

“This is Steve Trevor.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Steve shifted uncomfortably before sticking his hand out. “Sir.” Alfred gently took Steve’s hand shook it, chuckling.

“I see the manners are not lost on you, Mr. Trevor.”

“No, sir. Though it has been a while since manners were required of me.” Steve internally cringed. Could he say something normal in public anymore?

Diana seemed to think similarly, since one eyebrow was raised to the roof.

“We’ll head inside, Alfred. Where is everyone?”

“In the main ballroom. Allow me.”

As Alfred turned his back, Steve let his nervousness reveal itself a bit more, smoothing out his hair and patting down his pants, trying to wipe the sweat off his palms.

“Just relax, Steve.” She tugged on his sleeve. “ _It’s been a while since manners were required of me?_ If I remember correctly, you were very polite upon our first arrival. One might say you were even prude.”

“Does everyone know who I am already?”

“They may have heard about you.”

“Heard _what_ exactly?”

“When the League first assembled, Bruce did a reasonable amount of intel on everyone. He is a man who likes to take chances.”

“Which is why you guys get along so well.”

“We’ve had our disagreements, but it is clear we have very different views on life. He is pragmatic beyond reason, which causes him to push away any real human relationships he is capable of making. Whereas I feel truth and love coexist naturally.”

Alfred waved them over to an open living area where most of the Justice League stood, mingling as if they weren’t the most powerful people in the universe. Some people from ARGUS and various government organizations were mixed in, as well as other metahumans and significant others. To Steve, most of them were unrecognizable without their suits and armor. He hadn’t had enough time to recognize everyone by face and these heroes were just icons in his head.

Some immediate “Hi Diana!”s popped from the crowd. Diana hugged a few people, shook hands with some others. But she always kept one hand with Steve. He felt like people were forcing themselves not to look at him, as if not to single him out as the newest piece of gossip in superhero circuits.

Steve recognized Clark as he approached. His charming smile and his open stature gave it away for Steve, but if that weren’t enough, the red-haired woman he held at his side made it clear. Lois Lane, perhaps Clark Kent’s greatest weakness. He had heard a lot about her from Diana, maybe as her way of making him feel comfortable in this new world of powered people.

“Diana!” Clark beamed. He wrapped Diana in a hug. “I’m glad you could finally make it out this year. I know it’s always busy with your work.”

“It’s been a busy year, yes. But it is important to make time for loved ones this time of year. I also thought this would be a good chance for Steve to meet you all.”

“I was wondering when we’d get to meet him,” Lois added. The couple turned to Steve, who smiled nervously.

He stuck his hand out, like he did with Alfred earlier. “Sir.”

Clark batted away his hand and wrapped him in a hug. Steve chuckled, somewhat relieved he wasn’t crushed.

“Nice to finally meet you!” Clark said warmly, after releasing Steve.

“You’ve got to excuse my husband. Sometimes I feel like Bruce sucks all the affection out of Clark, so he’s got it all pent up.” Lois laughs.

“It’s nice to meet both of you.” Steve says, still stiff. Diana leans against his shoulder, and tangles her fingers in his.

“Speak of the devil.”

Brooding and well-dressed as usual, Bruce approaches the two couples. He gives a slight nod to Clark and Lois before addressing Diana and her guest. “This must be Steve.”

“And you must be Bruce Wayne.”

“Diana has told us so much about you.”

“Not really,” Diana chimes in. “You do the detective work on your own.”

“That’s true.” Clark adds.

Bruce smirks and shakes his head. “Well, I have a lot of free time. Got to keep myself busy while these two save the world. I’ll let you guys get some drinks before the interrogation.”

Steve laughs at Bruce’s joke but is afraid that his laughter ends in more of a nervous whimper. Suddenly, a thunderous chuckle. Arthur Curry, in his own form of formal wear, throws his arms around the shoulders of Bruce and Clark.

“I know that face. Did Bruce just try to make a joke?” Arthur teases. He wrings his arm around Bruce’s neck a little tighter. Bruce grimaces. “The lady told me you arrived, Diana, so I had to come say hi.” Arthur nods behind him. Mera is here, talking to some ARGUS representatives about ocean safety.

“That he did,” Clark confirms.

“This is Steve!” Arthur calls. Everyone nods. Awkward.

“Well, this is our cue to disperse,” Lois says. She pulls her husband away.

Diana pulls Steve away as well and pats his arm.

“You’re doing well.”

“I feel like I’m about to be arrested.”

“Clark and Bruce both have large personalities of their own.” Diana hands him a drink at the bar. “I realize this is a lot, Steve. And if you ever want to leave, just let me know.”

Steve nods and downs his whiskey. Diana kisses him on the cheek before grabbing the lapels of his jacket. “Let’s dance.” She pulls him to the center of the floor but he resists.

“I don’t know, Diana. They have enough to talk about without me acting like a fool out on the dance floor.”

“You’re an excellent dancer.”

Diana wraps her arms around his waist and begins to sway. He laughs to himself and follows her lead.

“You know, there was a time when I was confident taking a girl out to dance.”

“I do know.”

“Of course you do.” Steve grabs her hand and brings her to the center of the ballroom.

They sway together gently against the smooth jazz. It seems like the perfect backdrop to be focused on each other. She reveled in his warmth as they drifted from Gotham to 1918 Belgium. She loved the way his blue eyes sparkled under any light and the way his cheeks rose first in his smile. Most of all, she loved that he was here with her. Whatever gods, whatever miracles she had to thank in the universe, she would give them a thousand prayers for having this moment.

On the other hand, Steve never thought about a happy ending. He knew that was the deal when enlisting in the war. It wasn’t until Diana showed up that he even thought he would make it out alive, much less have a future to look forward to. Now, being swept into the future and revived, maybe it was the universe telling him he had plans unfinished. That’s what Diana would have thought.

They held each other in the grand ballroom of Wayne Manor, a peaceful smile on both their faces. Ever since the beginning, it was like this. Home in each others’ eyes.

Meanwhile, Bruce, Clark, and Arthur look on from the crowd.

“I thought he’d be taller.” Bruce says.

Clark placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Arthur laughs.

\---

It turns out, alcohol in the twentieth century was just as much of a conversation facilitator as in the present. By the second hour of the party, Steve gathers his wits and is able to approach the rest of the League without Diana. Even Barry and Victor arrive and join in. Steve was not a small man, but next to the rest of them, he looked like he could be swallowed up. Diana kept a drifting eye on him, but it seemed like he was doing fine. The boys laugh (genuine laughter from Steve, Diana noted) and make conversation. Arthur throws back an ungodly number of drinks, egging the rest of the catch up. Clark doesn’t get drunk so he plays along.

Diana catches his eye and exchanges a smile. _Go on_ , she nods.

There was an immense sense of pride that swells in her heart. Only a few months ago, she was alone with a horrible hole in her heart that never quite healed after a hundred years. Every Christmas she was reminded of the snow, the dancing, and the feeling she was missing. But not this year.

Finally, they get back to their hotel room. The next morning, they would head to Diana’s Virginia home and spend their first Christmas Eve together. They would spend the majority of the day in bed, probably unclothed, in each other’s arms, and continue this miracle for a little bit longer.


End file.
